


What Happens In Vegas...

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Drunk Kissing, Drunk flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas, Multi, basically everyone flirting with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to take his 4 companions (Amy, Rory, Clara and Martha) on a fun filled trip to Las Vegas. Just a fun AU with lots of room for shenanigans. Great word, shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Penthouse

The Doctor tried his hardest to steer his ship properly. Stellar winds had the Tardis blowing a little off course. "Come on, old girl." He patted the console and gave it a little kiss. He'd been flying solo for a while. It'd been so long since he'd seen his friends, he figured a big reunion was long overdue. The Doctor couldn't imagine his luck when he discovered the Ponds were friends with Clara Oswald and Martha Jones, a little time travel gang. The Doctor did love being part of a gang.

Meanwhile on Earth, Clara Oswald was trying to steer her motorbike properly. Traffic had her at a standstill in her attempt to reach the Ponds' house. Work had been brutal, she was having a hard time keeping the class in line. Clara feared that perhaps she wasn't cut out for the job after all. She was certainly feeling overdue for a vacation. After a couple of possibly illegal turns on the sidewalks, she'd finally made it to the Ponds' house. She introduced herself to Dr. Jones as she took off her bike helmet and fixed her hair.

Clara and Martha hadn't really met before, they'd only ever heard of one another. Martha was one of the doctors Rory worked under and Clara and Amy ran in the same literary circles. It was a happy coincidence that they all came together. The Doctor arrived in his Tardis just as Clara shook Martha's hand. He ran out and squeezed his four friends into a group hug. "Ok, grab your bags and let's go!" He jumped back in and the companions quickly followed.

"You look a little different than the last time I saw you." Martha smiled.

"Oh, this old thing." The Doctor pointed at his face. "I've been rocking this baby for centuries." He steered the Tardis towards 21st century Vegas but the console began sounding some sort of alarm. "Stellar winds are too rough right now. We'll have to hover for a bit till the storm clears up."

"No worries. It's a great view." Amy opened the Tardis door and sat at the edge, dipping her toes in the stardust. Amy's modeling and her recent book tour had her hopping all over the globe. But no matter of traveling on Earth could compare to her adventures with The Doctor. Rory came up and sat beside her while the others got to talking by the console.

"You've missed this, haven't you?" Rory placed his hand over hers.

"Of course I have." Amy replied.

Rory was glad to be going on this trip with Amy and his friends but he felt like Amy would never give up this life. She was hardly ever home with work and even then she wanted to keep traveling with The Doctor. No adventure was ever big enough for her, there was always something more. But the last thing Rory ever wanted to do was clip her wings. He just wished she would stay in one place long enough for them to start a family.

They arrived in Vegas a little after sunset, the streets abuzz with neon. They checked into Caesars Palace and began walking towards their penthouse. "I've actually been to Caesar's palace and it looked nothing like this." Rory whispered to Amy as they walked past the swimming pool. Amy chuckled and nudged him playfully.

The penthouse came with two master bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room with a huge glass wall overlooking the city. "Alright! Amy and Rory, your room's on the left and Clara can share the other room with Martha." The Doctor jumped excitedly.

"Where do you sleep?" Rory asked.

"I've parked the Tardis right there behind that curtain." The Doctor ran up to the big plush, red velvet curtain to reveal the Tardis. "I know you're all tired so I'll be in here if you need me, just knock. Sleep well, it's cocktails by the pool first thing in the morning!" The Doctor ran into his Tardis and shut the door quickly behind him.

"I've never seen The Doctor slow down for more than two minutes. I'm thoroughly convinced he never actually sleeps, ever." Rory shook his head in disbelief.

"Strange.." Martha shrugged. "I've slept with him."

"What?!" Amy turned her head so quick, her loose red curls smacked Rory in the face.

"Right... sorry..." Martha chuckled nervously. "I shared a bed with him, I mean... just sleeping... We were staying at this inn with Shakespeare and... well, anyway... Who knows, he is an alien and he has changed bodies since we last met. Maybe this version of him doesn't require any sleep."

"You know, that's not the first time you've wondered about his sleeping habits." Amy nudged Rory again. "Why are you so eager to find out where he sleeps?"

"I'm just curious about how his body works." Rory replied.

"Right.." Clara winked at Amy and the two girls started to chuckle.

"In a purely medical and scientific sort of way!" Rory narrowed his eyes at the girls.

Martha couldn't help but chuckle a little herself before chiming in. "I understand what you mean, Rory. I remember the first time I examined him and heard his two hearts beating. It was truly extraordinary."

"I guess we've all thought of examining him in one way or another." Amy winked back at Clara and walked into the kitchen. "Anyone care to peruse the room service menu with me?"

"What's in the mini bar. Let's do cocktails." Clara ran into the kitchen with Amy and opened the little fridge to find tiny versions of every liquor under the sun, in this solar system anyway.

"I'm not really the drinking type." Martha smiled. "But we've got a hot tub in the master suite that I wouldn't mind testing."

Rory peeked his head into the kitchen. "I'm sure The Doctor's got something ridiculous planned for tomorrow and I'm going to need all the energy I can muster. So I'd rather just turn in early. You girls have fun."


	2. A Seedy Looking Bar

The girls stepped into the hot tub with drinks in hand, save for Martha. She wasn't the drinking type personally.

"You know, I was thinking about what you were saying earlier, about The Doctor never sleeping. I forget sometimes that he's not human." Clara spoke as she took a sip of her wine. "Besides the two hearts and never sleeping, do you think he otherwise function like your average human male?"

"Are we going to dissect him now? Do proper alien experiments on him?" Martha laughed.

"I think he's just like any other bloke at the end of the day." Amy smiled. "But with super

human stamina." The three girls chatted for hours in Martha and Clara's bedroom before calling it a night.

The next day they were all at the pool just as planned. Rory and Martha sat under an umbrella while the others took a dip in the pool. Amy and The Doctor took a large cannonball dive in, soaking Clara, who was just planning on sitting at the edge with her toes in. Clara yelled about her hair being ruined while the other's chuckled.

Martha rolled her eyes and nudged Rory. "I have a feeling we'll be playing babysitter to those three for the rest of this trip."

Rory chuckled. "Well we are the one's best qualified for medical emergencies." But as the day turned to night, Rory found himself ordering more and more drinks than he'd originally planned. It hit him all at once like a bus while standing in the middle of a large room filled with obnoxiously loud slot machines. Every sound felt like cannonfire. Rory was naturally hyper aware of the emotions around him. But drunk, that hyper awareness turned him into an emotional roller coaster of highs and lows. Rory spotted The Doctor wearing his lucky fez while carrying a big bucket full of coins.

"Doctor!" Rory ran up to him excitedly. "It's so loud in here!"

"Yeah, do you know you're yelling, Rory?" The Doctor placed his hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rory whispered with a chuckle before tipping over a little.

The Doctor caught him mid trip and laughed. "Alright, Mr. Pond. How about I cash in my winnings and we head back to the room for a quick sit down?"

"Yeah, the lights are so bright in here!" Rory's voice suddenly shot up into a yell again. They got up to the room to see all the girls had gone out. "Where's Amy?" Rory asked.

"I think the girls went to a karaoke bar or something." The Doctor replied.

"I need to call her." Rory had a habit of drunk dialing. The phone rang til it hit voicemail. "Helloooo! Amy! Where are you? I miss you! I love you so much! Send me where you are and I'll find you. Love you!" Rory hung up and plopped the phone on the couch a bit harder than expected. "There! Called her." Rory's smile suddenly disappeared. "Do you think she didn't pick up because she was in some kind of trouble?"

"Don't worry. She's with Clara and Martha. They can handle anything." The Doctor helped Rory sit down and placed an arm around his shoulder as he sat beside him. "Do you really want to go out and find them? You're more than a little bit drunk. I think maybe you should call it a night."

"You know, you're right." Rory smiled. "I'm more than a little drunk and you..." Rory tapped The Doctor's forehead with the wave of a finger. "You are always looking out for me, aren't you? I've grown to like you a lot, Doctor. You know when I first met you I didn't think I liked you at all. Did you know that?"

"I had an inkling, yeah." The Doctor replied. "But I'm glad you came around. I always liked you. The moment I met you I liked you."

"You kissed me once, you remember that?" Rory chuckled. "Exactly how much do you like me, Doctor? Do you ever think you'd like to try it again?"

"Rory Williams... are you attempting to flirt with me?" The Doctor scooted back in surprise.

"Ok... Yeah, I'm too drunk. Sorry.." Rory covered his face in embarrassment.

"Sleep it off, get some rest." The Doctor patted Rory's knee and stood up.

"You're right, Doctor. I need to sleep you off... I mean, get you off.. No! Sleep it off, get some rest.. I'm sorry, I'm..." Rory was cut off by his phone buzzing. "It's Amy! She texted me an address! We have to go there!"

"You just now agreed that you have to sleep it off." The Doctor laughed. "And some other things that you hopefully won't remember saying in the morning."

They decided to follow the address to the girl's location and landed on a seedy looking bar. They walked in to see Amy dancing on the bar with three half naked Coyote Ugly bartenders. Martha ran up to the boys with a worried look on her face. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop her. She just..." Martha was cut off by Amy's yelling as she jumped off the bar to greet her boys.

"Rory! Doctor!" She rounded them up in a group hug. "Clara's got a booth for us." She took them both by the hand and walked them to a corner booth where Clara was sitting with a drink. Rory sat between Amy and Clara as the bartender came with three shot glasses.

"Bottoms up!" Clara shouted as the three took a swig.

Martha took The Doctor aside to speak with him. "Ok, since you and I are the only sane ones here right now, it's our job to get these three back to the hotel safe and sound... I can't believe the sane one is the giant alien with a ridiculous fez on his head but ok, I'm seen stranger things I guess."

The Doctor frowns as he straightens the little red hat on his head. "Hey, don't diss the fez."


End file.
